Mariko Nakasu
Mariko Nakasu '(中須 茉莉子 ''Nakasu Mariko) is the main character in the series. She is 2nd year student and Senpai of Tsutomu Yamaguchi and his friends (one year older) at Yazawa School for the Arts. She is studying interior design. She was crowned "Miss Yazagaku" when she was first year student, and since is known as "'''Nice Body-ko". Biography Mariko is a bit spoiled girl from a rich family in Yokohama. She has 2 years younger brother Shintaro Nakasu, who chooses to study in the same High school as she. She also has a childhood friend in Yokohama, Shuuji Shintani, who is her first love. In Tokyo, she lives by herself in luxurious apartment complex, rented by her parents apartment №701 on 7th floor. When Shintaro starts attending the same school as she, he moves in. Physical appearance Mariko is an attractive young woman with long reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a lot of expensive clothes and she's prefer Chanel fashion. Relationships Mariko is known for been a "player", but she admits that she's tired of dating men who only wants her for sex. Tsutomu Yamaguchi Mariko asked Tsutomu to become her boyfriend when he was mad at Mikako and he agreed. Tsutomu was is such a nice guy, that Mariko started to falling for him. But he obviously was in love with Mikako, and it was painful for Mariko to see that, so they broke up very soon. Yuusuke Tashiro At the beginning, Yuusuke pushes Tsutomu to get closer to Mariko, but tells him not to fall in love with her, because "who falls in love is lost". He sees Mariko only as a "player". But when he gets to know her better, he starts to falling in love with her himself. After she broke up with Tsutomu, Yuusuke becomes her boyfriend. They mutually like each other, but they quarreling all the time. After she decides to drop out of school and go back to Yokohama, she breaks up with Yuusuke. Shuuji Shintani Shuuji is Mariko's childhood friend from Yokohama, and her first love. Inspired by Tsutoomu, Mariko tried to confess to him, but he was already dating someone else. So she started dating Yuusuke. But when Akindo members went to her parents house on summer vacation, she got to know that Shuuji broke up with that girl. After she broke up with Yuusuke and moved back to Yokohama, she finally got together with Shuuji. Eventually, they get married (which now makes her Mariko Shintani) and they have a son. Behind the scenes Mariko resembles Shino Harada, character from another Yazawa Ai manga "I'm Not an Angel". Appearance Gokinjo Monogatari * Manga ** The Yamaguchi Family's Tsutomu-kun (First appearance) * Anime Trivia * The name Mariko 'means "jasmine" (茉莉) ('mari) and "child" (子) (ko). * Mariko is known as Body-ko or Nice body-ko due to of her attractiveness and nice body. * Mariko's relationship choices play a major importance in the story. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yazawa School for the Arts students Category:A to Z